The Beginning
by Radeon512
Summary: A TPL fanfiction, I haven't seen a lot of these. Starts right at the beginning where young Samos and Jak come back through the Rift Rider to the time of Sandover. R&R please! Go easy, my first fic. Sandover is quite a lot bigger in here. JxK romance aswel
1. Chapter 1: The Village

**R512: Well, I've seen a lot of Jak II and 3 rewrites but not too many for TPL. R&R please, go easy, this is my first story.**

Chapter 1: The Village

(Samos's POV)

"Jak... Jak?"

We had just come from another place that was about 520 years into the future, and I couldn't find little Jak or my daughter Keira...

"Jak... oh what am I saying, he doesn't have a name yet... Prince? Prince? Are you there?"I called.

Just then, from the back of a windmill emerged a small boy. After him followed a little girl with teal hair.

"Jak... oh Jak, I thought I had lost you... and Keira." I sighed.

Jak just gave a confused look toward me but Keira replied, "Daddy, we're fine. But who is this guy?"

It was then that I realized yet again, that Jak was the **nameless** Prince to Haven City, the barren city of the future. Besides, even if he had a name, Keira wouldn't know him anyway.

"Jak... don't give me that confused look, your name is Jak. You have been in my care for two years... you don't remember anything?" I asked.

"Daddy, what are you talking about?" Keira said with a touch of curiosity.

"You two really don't remember anything do you?" I sighed, exasperated.

Keira just shook her head but Jak tried to say no, "tried" being the operative word. All that was expelled was a small and almost inaudible grunt.

"Don't try and talk Jak, you're a mute, you always have been; you can't talk. C'mon you two, let's go find somewhere to stay." I said.

We trudged up the muddy path, Jak and Keira were strangely holding hands. And that was when I remembered that they were lovers in the future, almost Precursor soul-mates.

The Precursors, a legendary race that lived eons ago, were the creators of our universe. No-one knows what happened to them or where they disappeared. Precursors did not marry but they had soul-mates, a being that the Precursor would love with every part of their soul, hence soul-mates.

I trudged up along the path, lost in thought when I saw smoke and a fire rising up into view.

"Daddy, what is that place?" Keira asked.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully; this place being as much new to me as it was to Jak and Keira, "but let's go and check it out."

So with that, we changed direction to the village.

After about five minutes of constant waling, we were almost next to the village, and we saw traces of elvish life. A man was sitting on a bench staring into the solemn night, and wanting help, we walked up to him.

(General POV)

"So ma'friends, what can I d'for ya on this fine an' lovely nigh'?" the man asked cheerfully.

"I don't want to sound stupid... but where are we?" Samos asked tentatively.

"Ya don' sound stupid, I've bin ask'd tha' question 'bout ten times t'day." The farmer replied. Samos visibly relaxed; it was better to make friends in new places than people who think you're weird or don't like you. "Welcome ma'fellows to Sandover village."

Samos, Jak and Keira looked around, the fire in the background was at least a kilometre away.

The man saw what they were looking for, or lack of what they were looking for and replied, "Well this ain't Sandover! S'about a kilometre that'a way. I'll show ya there if ya wanna?"

Samos nodded gratefully and the trio followed the old man for about 10 minutes until they reached a fairly large village (A/N: Sandover is bigger in this fic than in the game) with lots of huts littered along the coastline to what appeared to be the sea.

Growing up in a dark and dirty city, Samos and Keira had never seen the sea. "Daddy, what's that?" Keira asked.

"That's the sea, ma dear petite. Now dun tell me ya never seen the sea before!!" the man exclaimed.

"No," Samos replied, "we lived in a place... far away from here."

"Ah well, s'a sight to see if ya've never seen it before. Anyway, do ya need a place ter stay?"

Samos nodded, Keira was getting tired but Jak was just staring all around him, absorbing his surroundings.

"C'mon then. We'll find ya a hut... or summat..."

The old man led them down about twenty huts (AN: you didn't think I meant this much bigger did you?) and knocked on a wooden door. Unfortunately for the man, the door fell down, knocking it down. He barely even touched the door and it collapsed.

"Told ole Flor to fix the damn thing... FLOR? Ya home?" shouted the old man.

"Coming!" came the distant reply from back of the hut.

"Come through... come through..." the old man let them down a room into the back of the hut where a small garden was situated.

"Oh Mave, where have you been... and you've brought guests! How nice! Allow me to introduce ourselves, I'm Florence and this is my husband Mave, who I believe you've already met. And who are you?"

"I'm Samos, this is my daughter Keira," Florence smiled warmly at Keira, "and this is my... friend's son, Jak," greeted Samos. Upon learning Jak's name, Mave smiled warmly at Jak.

"Well you'll be looking for a place to stay? There's a hut on top of a hill that should be big enough for all three of you... but everyone in the village is divided over who to give it to. Usually, the Green Eco Sage comes to live in that hut from all over the place, but we have none now..." Mave replied sadly.

At the mention of Green Eco, Samos perked up. "I happen to be very skilled at Channeling green eco."

"Well we can't give you the hut unless the whole village unanimously agrees that you are powerful enough. We can see you in action tomorrow and judge you but for now... you _will_ need a place to stay... I can only suppose that my daughter Adina and her husband Max will be happy to take you in for the night." Said Florence. "C'mon, I'll take you to my daughter's hut."

So with that, Mave waved goodbye to the trio and Florence, and Florence led them down the colourful streets to a fairly shabby hut.

"Mum... MUM!" came a shout from inside.

"Daxter, HANG ON!!" came a female's voice, which happened to be Adina.

Florence knocked on the door (which thankfully did _not_ fall down) and a brown-haired hazel-eyed woman opened it.

"Adina, these people need accommodation, at least until tomorrow." Florence plainly stated.

"Yes... of course... come in..." Florence said.

"Samos, I'll come by you tomorrow with details of the testing... well goodnight." Florence said briskly as she closed the door behind her.

"Well," Adina said, turning her attention back to the trio, "let's go to your bedroom..."

She walked to another, spare room where a man and a boy were playing Eye-Spy.

"Eye-spy with my little eye..." started the boy, who couldn't be much younger than Jak. He stopped midway and looked up at the new arrivals.

"Max, these are guests, they have come from far away and need a place to stay tonight... so I was wondering if they could stay in this room..." Adina said quietly, almost embarrassedly.

"Of course. And what are your names?" the man called Max enquired.

"I'm Samos, this is Keira and Jak." replied Samos.

"Haha, this guy has a log in his head!! Hi, Old-Log-In-The-Head!!" shouted Daxter ecstatically.

"Daxter! Be nice!" reprimanded Max. But Daxter wasn't listening, he was looking around the room, presumably for things to use in Eye-spy. However, Samos had a firm look at Daxter, one of complete annoyance. The start of a bright and new... antagonistic pair (A/N: basically the adjective for a rival).

"Ahem..." Adina cleared her throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "We'll leave you to it, there are three beds in this room so it should be enough... well... good-night."

Adina, Max and Daxter left the room but not before Daxter vainly tried to stifle a giggle at the log in Samos' head.


	2. Chapter 2: The Test

**R512: First off, a coupla things I forgot to say in chapter 1.**

**Sandover is bigger than it originally is in TPL.**

**I don't own Jak and Daxter or any other characters and if this story goes to plan, I will only own a few OCs. If I did own J+D I would change a lot of things, e.g. more JxK in Jak 3, no JxA, less artifact hunting and TPL would be longer... Jak II would also be easier.**

**Don't say in a review that I used words like holiday instead of vacation, metre instead of meter etc etc, I live in the UK, I can't help it.**

**JxK will be in the story whenever it will fit in with the rest of the chapter**

**Jak and Daxter: TPL (duh) and Jak II spoilers.**

Chapter 2: Testing

"Samos, Samos, wake up..." Max nudged Samos, trying to wake him.

Samos woke up and looked groggily around the room. "What is it?"

"Warriors from Sandover are going out to a place called Misty Island to tackle a group of Lurkers. This attack will double as your testing for Channeling green eco; many of the warriors will get injured and will need help," Max replied, "so hurry up and get dressed because we don't have that much time."

Samos peered over at Jak and Keira, who were fast asleep. He suppressed a small chuckle, but all traces of laughter vanished from his face as Daxter entered the room. Samos simply walked past him, put on his wooden stilts and went into the kitchen.

After a very short breakfast which consisted of two slices of toast, he went outside to be greeted by a fairly large battalion of twenty soldiers. (AN: think twenty of that guy in Rock Village that claimed to defend the village single-handedly but couldn't defend it from Klaww).

"You Samos?" the foremost one asked. He received a terse nod in reply.

"Here, take this." He thrust a box of 40 small cubes into Samos' hands. Samos could see that each box contained one large green eco particle. This could in essence heal all major injuries. But larger eco particles were rare so Samos couldn't waste any of it.

The soldiers wordlessly led Samos to a small fisherman's boat. Samos got in it and the soldier moved a wooden stick that was preventing the wind from spinning a large propeller that would set the boat in motion.

As Samos set sail, he looked back. A much larger boat sailed in and the twenty or so soldiers got in and set sail after Samos to the proclaimed Misty Island.

Misty Island was a barren and dark place. The whole place reeked of something evil, even the sky was dark around here. Samos looked at it nervously; he had seen many things as the Shadow but everything in Haven was enclosed and packed into a small area. Samos knew nothing of the outside environment. To him this seemed a daunting and forbidding place but in a way it was perfect to hold a battle, being so dark and barren.

Samos asked the same soldier who had given him the eco particles, "But what could lurkers do to make you try to kill them?"

"You dumb or something? Lurkers are mindless killing machines! Where did _you_ come from!" the soldier replied.

Samos wasn't about to tell him that he had come about half a century from the future where lurkers were civilized – almost like elves, not mindless killing machines.

A man creeped up to a lurker drinking from one of the many swamps from misty island and stabbed a sharp spear into its back. Blood spattered everywhere. The lurker cried out in pain, the only signal needed for all the other lurkers to come to its comrade's aid.

In a space of about two tense minutes, lurker footsteps could be heard, slowly drawing closer and closer, until the first lurker appeared over a steep and tall cliff. Numbers back in Sandover were predicted to be around thirty strong but there were fifty lurkers, with only one thought, the only possible thought for a lurker, Samos reminded himself, to kill.

A lurker fell on top of a soldier and brutally slashed at his neck. The man speared it and it fell limp in seconds. The man quickly ran over to Samos and Samos wordlessly healed the man.

Two people were floating in the air and watching the lurkers and the warriors, standing stock still, waiting for the other army to make their move, with expressions of disgust on their face. The sight of these people sent shivers down Samos' spine, as if these people were familiar. One of them spoke in a raspy voice to the other, "Sister, I think it time that we turned the odds on these battle."

The other one, a female elf simply nodded. But Samos had no time to dwell on this; the battle begun when a warrior threw a spear that went straight between the eyes of a lurker. The first injured warrior staggered up to him sporting a deep gash on his arm. Samos quickly healed him and looked back at the mysterious duo. But they were gone.

Left and right were the lurkers being injured or the men being injured. Samos was quickly tired from constant channelling, as the Shadow he never had to use his powers too much and was out of practice. Whenever a soldier needed healing, another temporarily took his place. Whenever a lurker went down, another replaced it.

On and on the battle went for about half-an-hour. Fortunately for the soldiers, the lurkers had no-one to heal them but the soldiers had Samos and his quickly lowering supply of green eco. Eventually, the lurker army of fifty were all dead and the soldiers were full of fatigue, but unhurt because of Samos' quick channelling, and his ability to quickly take green eco fairly quickly out of a wooden box.

"Well stranger, it looks like you've won the position of a Green Sage. Only a mediocre one maybe, but still only a Sage could channel more than three large eco particles at once to different people," a soldier congratulated Samos, "you've won the hut."

Samos and the soldiers sailed back to Sandover. Once they got back, a trembling and embarrassed Adina walked up to them.

"Well done... now I'll take you to your new hut." She said. She led them back to Daxter's house where Jak and Keira were playing with Daxter.

"C'mon you two, we've got somewhere to ourselves to stay." Samos said. Jak and Keira got up and followed Samos to the hut. Unfortunately, the whole thing was in shambles. Jak went in closer to look at it.

"Whenever t'e Sage dies, this hut al'ays seems ter end up like this." Said Mave, pointing afinger vaguely at the "hut". In its present state you could hardly call it a hut. Mave handed Samos a canister of five large green eco particles. "O' course, green eco could fix it."

Samos aimed his hand at the hut to channel green eco into it, but accidentally hit Keira who was holding a canister with a large blue eco particle in it.

"Well, I was'a wonderin' where tha' canister went, yer li'l girl found it! Thanks!" Mave exclaimed.

"There are far more important matters at hand!" shouted Samos. "Any contact of any eco except green to any non-Channeler will most likely kill them of eco poisoning!! And that canister looks like it might explode any second!"

But there was nothing Samos could do now. The canister was knocked out of Keira's hand by the green eco and Samos breathed a sigh of relief. But his wariness returned when the canister was headed Jak's way!

"Jak! Move out of the way!" Samos yelled. "You might be killed!" Dumb boy must have been exploring the run-down hut! thought Samos.

Jak just looked confusedly at Samos before he saw the blue eco canister fly into him, exploding.

"JAK!"

But then something completely unexpected happened, Jak's body began to surge with what looked like lightning but was actually blue eco. His eyes turned a lighter shade of blue. Then something even more peculiar happened, the hut began to fly back together! Energy seemed to transfer from Jak's vibrating body into the hut and the hut quickly and literally, flew back together!

"OK, what just happened here!" Daxter exclaimed. Everyone was surprised; no-one had seen Daxter leave his hut to follow Jak, Samos and Keira. But Samos was surprised at something else, not that the hut magically flew back together, but the fact that...

"Jak a Channeler... Jak's a CHANNELER??" Max exclaimed. Everyone was surprised at this too, no-one had seen Max leave the hut either. "A damn good Channeler as well, to be able to control it to his will on his first contact with any type of eco!"

Samos and Keira were just staring dumbfounded at Jak but Keira was staring in an awed way. Jak noticed this and the tips of his ears began to redden. He innocently pointed to the hut as if to say he didn't know what happened.

But Jak knew exactly what happened. The sensation of wanting to do something and power and speed coursing through his body reminded him of something... something from a memory... he couldn't place it but it was familiar.

Samos broke out of his stupor and motioned to Jak and Keira to go inside the hut. "Thanks for your help." Samos said.

"No problem," said Max. But he like everyone present, was wondering how Jak could have Channeling powers without realising.

As soon as Samos escorted them inside the hut, which they now realised was covering another small hut under it, Samos asked, "Jak, did you KNOW you were a Channeler?!"

Jak just shrugged nonchalantly. Keira was still looking in awe at Jak, as if she expected Jak to charge up with blue eco again at any moment.

Samos sighed and said, "Well at any rate, we had better get to bed. It's late and I'm tired after Channeling so much green eco." Jak and Keira just stared at him as if to say "what are you talking about?"

"Oh never mind." Samos snapped, after realising that they didn't know where he went or what he did. At the memory of the brother and sister talking in Misty Island, Samos involuntarily shuddered.

While they were talking, Max set up a small bedroom in the hut that was under the hut that Jak 'repaired.' Afterwards, the three went down the stairs to Max's level.

"Well, I've set this up for you. Maybe your daughter can sleep here?" Max asked.

Samos nodded. "Thanks."

"And as for Jak," Max turned to Jak, "we've asked around and a man in number three would be willing to take him in so he can stay there?"

Jak nodded. Max said, "Well he likes to be called 'Uncle' by everyone so maybe you should call him that. But, ahh... can you even speak?" When Jak shook his head, Max just replied, "Well you don't need to call him anything then."

As Jak went to Uncle's hut, Samos put Keira to bed underneath the rebuilt hut and whispered, "It's been a long day. Goodnight." Keira fell asleep and Samos trudged up the stairs and simply flopped onto his bed after taking off his glasses.

**R512: Well this the first two chapters are mainly fillers for what was left out from the storyline in TPL, e.g. what happened when they got to Sandover's time etc etc. There may be one or two more chapters like this and then into the TPL rewrite itself!**


End file.
